


Don't Worry

by rosylix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosylix/pseuds/rosylix
Summary: Wade is insecure. Peter tries to fix this by telling him all the things he loves about him.





	Don't Worry

"Hey Spidey, care to pass the taco sauce?"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man beside him. Peter was sitting next to Deapool, wait scratch that, Spider-Man was sitting next to Wade Wilson himself in the flesh. 

"Fine, I guess I'll get it myself," Wade grumbled and reached over Peter, knocking over a few things just to get what he wanted, Sweet & Sour sauce.  
Peter peeks at Deadpool through his mask. They were literally eating tacos on a sky building roof.

"You okay kid?" Wade asked with a mouthful of food.  
Peter mentally groaned at this, but regained his cool.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine.…..just tired 's all." Peter's breath was shaky, and he didn't want Wade to see how vulnerable he was. Wade caught on to this, and lookes at Peter, his mask showing concern.

"Baby Boy, are you sure you're okay?" Wade wiped his messy hands on his suit, and put his palm on Peter's mask.

Peter rolled his eyes, and leaned into Wade's touch.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Wade." Wade looked at Peter for a minute, and took off his mask.

They seen eachother without their suits plenty of times, but this time knocked the breath out of Peter. Deapool, Wade's, big blue eyes was burning a hole into Peter's.

"I will always worry about you Petey, I care about you" Wade was now serious, and this made Peter's cheeks feel hot.

"Oh my god, are you blushing? That is so cute!" Wade squealed. There it was, this was the Wade Peter loved and hated.

"Asshole, you ruined the moment." Peter laughed and playfully punched Wade in the shoulder.

They both laughed for a minute, and then they sat in silence. It was an comfortable silence, but it also felt weird, Wade Wilson is NEVER quiet.

Peter looked back up and stared at Wade. Peter thought he was truly beautiful in every way. His scars told stories, and it made Peter wanna know more about the masked vilagante.

"You know what Wade, I think you're beautiful" Peter said outloud. Wade eyes widened, and he looked down with a sad smile.

"Please don't lie to me."

"Out of all the people that has lied to me, I never thought that you would"

Peter shaked his hear furiously.

"No Wade, that's not true." Peter then figured out how he was going to convinced Wade how beautiful he truly was.

"I love your eyes" Peter then kissed the spot underneath Wade's eye.

"I love your forehead" Peter kissed Wade's forehead, feeling tingles run down his arms.

"I love your nose" Peter did an eskimo kiss on Wade's nose.

"I love your jaw" Peter then began to suck on Wade's jaw feverishly, leaving a hickey. Wade groaned at that, and slung his arm over Peter's back.

"I love your neck" Peter kissed Wade's neck, and bit it, licking it over with his tongue. Wade breath intake began to sound more choppier and high pitched as he did that. 

"I also love your lips" Peter said finally. Wade softly smiled at him. 

"May I?" Peter asked Wade. Wade hesitantly nodded. 

Peter ghosted his lips over Wade's, soon begging for entrance. Wade parted his lips, and it was so sudden that it made Peter's toes curl.

They started kissing slowly, and it made Peter desperately want more. Peter pushed his tongue slowly through Wade's mouth. Wade pulled his lips away from Peter.

"Eager aren't we?" Wade chuckled.

"Just shut up and kiss me asshat" Wade laughed heartedly and cupped Peter's cheek, their forehead resting on eachothers. 

"Did you really mean what you said just now?" Wade asked with hesitancy, he didn't want this to be a dream.

"Of course Wade….I love you." Peter grinned and rested his palm on Wade's toned back.

"Wait, like love you love you, or like the love you would have for a sibling or some shit like that?" Wade teasingly asked. Peter groaned and felt disgusted at Wade's filter.

"Jesus Wade, I'm not into that type of stuff." 

"Suuuure" Wade did a dramatic grand pause, long enough to make Peter giggle. 

(The Spiderman just giggled, my life is now complete)

{Shut up guys, you're ruining the moment}

"Wade can you not be a douche bag right now?" Peter mumbled and knocked his head on Wade's shoulder.

"So it's a love love then?" Wade asked, hoping the man in front of him would say yes.

"No shit Sherlock." 

"Since when have you become a sarcastic little shit? Wade asked curiously.

"Since I met your crazy ass." Peter beautiful brown eyes shined with something that Wade has never seen before. Could it be love? Nah.

"Do you…..do you regret that, meeting me?" Wade knew what the answer could be, Peter saying yes and saying all this was a joke.

(Wade, stop being so emo and realize that this boy in front of you truly loves you!)

{Smh, kids these days}

"I don't regret it." Peter kissed Wade's chest.

"I don't regret you squeezing my ass when we first met, which truly was a douche bag move-" Peter was interrupted by Wade whistling and blowing a kiss at him.

"I don't regret actually getting to know you, and I don't regret falling deeply in love with you." Wade felt content with this answer. The Spidey hero felt the same about him. 

"I love you too Baby boy, I love your perky little ass too." Wade then squeezed Peter's little booty.

"Wade Wilson, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" 

"Hmmm, I guess there's no choice since I'm…." 

"You're what?" Peter asked, already seeing where this was going.

"I'm pregnant….you're the father Peter."

Peter laughed and rubbed Wade's belly. 

"I'll do my best to take care of our baby"

(BITCH WHAT THE FUCK?)

{I don't see mpreg in the tags, this has to be a cruel joke.}

Wade and Peter looked at eachother and then began to laugh hysterically. Once they calmed down, they were now sitting next to eachother, Peter's head resting on Wade's shoulder.

"All jokes aside, what do you say?" 

Wade looked at the boy beside him. Wade wants to spend his life forever with the boy.

"I do, in sickness and health" Wade grinned.

"Now you may kiss the bride" Peter mocked in a old man impression" 

Wade began to kiss Peter slowly, their teeth clashing just a bit, and at that moment everything felt right. Maybe that "fate" thing is real. Wade knows Peter can feel it too because Peter slunged his arms around Wade's neck, pulling him closer. Peter began kissing harder, like Wade was going to leave him. Wade pulled away again, making Peter whimper from the loss of contact.

"Hey Hey, I'm not gonna go….slow down." Wade assured the boy in front of him.

"We got all the time we need Baby Boy" Wade winked. 

"Really?" 

"Baby, we got a lifetime together."

"Don't you worry."

 

 

THE END.


End file.
